


keep the uniform on;)

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Series: sleepyhunk's slutty adventures [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: written for the prompt: sheith + uniform kinkKeith is a college baseball player, Shiro is a nurse-in-training, and their schedules rarely match up. Tonight, they finally get time to themselves, and Keith is always eager to please his boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> funny story: the first gay book i ever read involved baseball. i think this has really stuck with me...
> 
> some edits made to this chapter to match ch.2 
> 
> no beta, all mistakes mine, yadda yadda, enjoy~

Keith rushed ahead of his team, not even bothering to shower or change as he stuffed everything into his bag. He stopped only for a moment to change his shoes, long enough for Lance to make it into the changing room along with some of the other guys.

“Who lit a fire under your ass?” Lance asked, opening his locker next to Keith’s.

“Shiro is getting off early tonight,” Keith said, pulling on his left sneaker.

“…And?” Lance asked, pulling his shirt off.

Keith finished tying his shoe and stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“ _And_ this is the first time our schedules have matched up in  _weeks_ ,” Keith said, walking backwards towards the door.

“Oh, that’s ni-” Lance started.

“So, now I’m gonna go fuck my boyfriend,” Keith interrupted with a smirk.

Lance chocked and then groaned loudly.

“I didn’t need to know that, Keith!”

Keith only laughed as he pushed his way out the locker room door.

* * *

Keith unlocked the front door and pushed inside.

“I’m home,” he called, dropping his bag at the door and toeing his shoes off.

He looked up at the sound of socked feet on the floor, before suddenly being pushed against the front door and having the breath kissed out of him.

Keith moaned into the kiss, slipping his fingers into Shiro’s hair and pulling him even closer. Shiro’s hands were on Keith’s hips, keeping him pressed against the door as he licked into Keith’s mouth.

When they finally pulled apart to catch their breath, Shiro rested his forehead against Keith’s.

“Mm, that was quite the greeting,” Keith said, petting Shiro’s hair.

Shiro huffed a laugh.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all day, you can’t blame me for being a little excited,” he said before pulling away far enough that they could look each other in the eye.

“How was practice?” He asked, letting his hands wander down to Keith’s ass.

“Pretty usual,” Keith said with a shrug, letting his own hands wander down Shiro’s chest.

“Lance was  _almost_  able to hit my fast ball this time,” he said, dragging his nails over Shiro's clothed abdomen.

Shiro shivered.

“Good for him,” he murmured, bending forward to leave a trail of butterfly kisses along Keith’s neck.

“Uggh, stop teasing,” Keith groaned, not making any move to actually get Shiro to stop.

Shiro laughed against Keith’s neck, giving him a playful nip before pulling away entirely. He turned and started walking away towards their bedroom, stripping his shirt just before reaching the door and purposefully dropping it to the side.

Keith followed after him, undoing his belt as he went. By the time he got to their room, Shiro was already down to his boxer briefs and binder and sitting on the bed. Keith paused in his attempts to take off his belt to raise his eyebrow.

“Eager, are we?” 

“All. Day,” Shiro said.

Keith huffed and started undoing his pants.

“Wait,” Shiro said, standing up and walking over to Keith.

Keith gave Shiro a quizzical look, but Shiro just raked his gaze down Keith’s body with a contemplative expression.

“Keep the uniform on,” he said when his gaze finally met Keith’s again.

“…Why?”

Shiro hooked his fingers into Keith’s belt loops and pulled forward, resting his lips against his ear.

“Because you look good in uniform,” Shiro whispered, his breath warm and slightly damp against Keith’s skin.

“And because it would be so fucking hot if you fucked me while wearing it.”

Keith shivered, his hands clutching at Shiro's hips.

“I…could definitely get into that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the conclusion :3c
> 
> i made some edits to the first chapter, since i decided to write shiro as trans for this chapter. 
> 
> this is sorta from keith's pov, but since it's established relationship and def not their first time, keith already uses the language that shiro wants him to use when talking about his genitalia.
> 
> no beta, all mistakes are mine, ect. ect., i hope y'all enjoy!

Shiro slowly pulled away and then turned back to the bed, climbing onto the covers until his back was resting against the pile of pillows.

Keith watched him, appreciating the view. When Shiro finally settled and looked back at Keith, he smiled.

“Like what you see?” Shiro teased, wiggling his shoulders.

Keith laughed. “Always, baby.”

Shiro’s breath hitched, and Keith hid his smirk by heading towards the dresser where they kept the condoms and lube. Shiro was always weak to Keith calling him ‘baby’, and Keith didn’t mind taking advantage of that.

“So, am I keeping the whole uniform on, or is it just the pants that get you hot?” Keith asked, digging out a condom and the lube. He turned back towards the bed.

Shiro laughed, voice a little breathless already. “The whole uniform. And it’s not really… the uniform itself, so much as the idea of you fucking me, completely clothed and in uniform, while I’m almost entirely naked.”

Keith paused, his knee on the mattress. That… was a really nice thought. His eyes dragged over Shiro’s body, taking in the flush that went all the way down to his chest and the way he had his legs spread so very invitingly.

“I think I can see the appeal,” Keith said, voice coming out far softer than he’d intended.

Shiro smiled and reached his hand out to Keith. Keith placed the condom and lube on the bed, and took Shiro’s hand, letting him pull him up the bed and into his lap. Keith straddled Shiro’s hips, his groin rubbing deliciously against Shiro’s stomach.

Shiro pulled Keith down into a slow, heated kiss that made Keith’s stomach clench in pleasure. His arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck and he pulled himself closer, their chests pressed together as Keith deepened the kiss.

Shiro moaned softly, the sound getting lost between their mouths. His hands rubbed up and down Keith’s back, before making their way to his ass. He grabbed it with both hands, pulling Keith closer and forcing his hardening cock to press more firmly against Shiro’s stomach.

Keith groaned, hips jerking forward of their own volition. When Shiro finally pulled away from the kiss, panting, Keith immediately attached his lips to his neck. He followed Shiro’s flush all the way down to the edge of his binder, nipping and sucking on his skin and forcing breathy little moans passed Shiro’s lips.

Keith ground his hips down, rubbing against Shiro as he continued to suck at his neck.

“Keith,” Shiro moaned breathlessly, moving his hands from Keith’s ass to thread through his hair. He pulled gently at his scalp, almost massaging as he rolled his own hips upward to meet Keith’s almost-thursts.

“Shiro,” Keith groaned, pressing his face against Shiro’s neck before pulling away and dragging Shiro into another searing kiss.

Keith sucked on Shiro’s tongue, making him groan. Shiro held Keith by the back of his neck, squeezing it whenever he wanted him to slow down or press closer, or just when he was feeling really good.

Keith pulled his hips slightly away from Shiro and dragged one of his hands down Shiro’s chest to his swollen cock. He rubbed Shiro through his underwear, twisting his arm at an awkward angle for better access. He swallowed Shiro’s surprised moan, continuing their slow, heated kiss as he rubbed Shiro through his underwear.

Shiro pressed upward into Keith’s hand, silently asking for more. Not wanting to make him wait anymore, Keith finally pulled out of their kiss. Shiro tried to follow him, but Keith gently pushed him back into the pillows.

With Shiro watching him with heavy lidded eyes, Keith pushed himself backwards, shimmying down the bed. Shiro helpfully spread his legs so Keith could settle between them, his face level with Shiro’s groin. Keith glanced up at Shiro from his new position to find him staring at Keith with wanting eyes, lips parted and chest rising and falling quickly.

Keith rubbed up and down the underside of Shiro’s exposed thighs, relishing the soft skin over the thick muscles. Keith brought his lips to one of his thighs and slowly mouthed at it, gently scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin.

“Keith,” Shiro groaned, tone complaining.

Keith hid his smile against Shiro’s thigh, glancing up and meeting Shiro’s gaze.

“Tell me what to do, baby,” Keith said, his voice deep with desire. “Tell me what you want.”

Above him, Shiro groaned and let his head fall back against the pillows supporting him. Then, Shiro regained his composure, slipping his hand into Keith’s hair and tugging on it gently.

“I want you to suck my cock while you finger me open,” Shiro said, his voice taking on that commanding tone that Keith loved.

“Yes, sir,” Keith murmured, not breaking eye contact as he reached out blindly for the lube.

Once he grabbed it, he dropped it within reach and started pulling down Shiro’s boxer briefs. Shiro lifted his hips up to help, Keith pulling his underwear down far enough for Shiro to pull one leg out and kick the garment off completely.

Keith immediately situated himself back between Shiro’s legs. Keith gently pressed Shiro’s thighs down, spreading him open even more and leaving his swollen cock and glistening hole fully exposed.

A shiver ran down Shiro’s spine and Keith leaned forward, sucking Shiro’s little cock into his mouth. Shiro’s breath hitched and he slipped one hand into Keith’s hair, the other clutching at the sheets.

Keith swirled his tongue around the tip of Shiro’s cock, then pressed it to the underside and sucked until his cheeks hollowed. He pulled back to breath before diving back in, pressing his tongue flat against Shiro’s cock before taking it back into his mouth.

His hands kneaded at Shiro’s thighs while he continued his ministrations, Shiro starting to pant above him and letting out the occasional needy whine. After several minutes of this, Keith pulled one of his hands away and blindly sought out the lube.

When he finally grabbed hold of it, Keith pulled off of Shiro’s cock. Shiro huffed and grunted, tugging at Keith’s hair before pulling his hand away.

“Why do you always have to get me going and then pull away?” Shiro groaned, hands beginning to roam over Keith’s shoulders and arms as he popped the lube open.

Keith laughed, breathless. “I thought you wanted me to finger you open?”

“Ugh, you’re such a tease.” Keith glanced up and, seeing Shiro holding back a smile, grinned.

“If you really hated my teasing, you’d tell me to stop.”

Shiro stopped trying to hide his smile and laughed. “Just put your fingers in me already.”

Keith shook his head in mock disappointment. “Romance is dead.”

Shiro giggled, his laughter seeming to bubble up inside of him. Keith schooled his face into a serious frown, holding back his own laughter and pulling Shiro onto his back by his thighs. Shiro made a surprised sound, laughter still on his lips.

“What happened to _making love?_ ” Keith despaired.

Shiro laughed, loud and happy, reaching up to grab at Keith’s shoulders.

“We _are_ making love. I just want you to do it faster,” Shiro teased, pulling Keith down into a kiss.

When they finally separated, Keith leaned back and sighed dramatically. “I _guess_ I can go faster.”

“Thank you for your sacrifice,” Shiro jokingly mocked.

Keith finally broke and laughed, shaking his head. He picked the lube back up from where he’d dropped it and poured some of it onto his fingers, still smiling. Keith rubbed at Shiro’s entrance, pressing down without penetrating. Shiro tapped his foot against Keith’s leg impatiently, making him laugh.

“So bossy,” Keith teased.

“You like it when I boss you around,” Shiro responded.

Keith chose that moment to press the tip of his middle finger past the ring of muscle, making Shiro’s breath catch in his chest.

“Cheeky brat,” he huffed.

Keith smirked. “Only for you, baby.”

Keith worked his finger deeper, pumping it in and out. Shiro relaxed more deeply against the pillows, and after several minutes, started pushing against Keith’s finger in a clear invitation for more.

Keith slowly worked Shiro open, adding a second and then a third finger, the excessive lube he’d used making them squelch as they moved in and out of Shiro’s body. When he started working Shiro with three fingers, he bent forward and took Shiro’s cock back into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the tip.

Above him, Keith could hear Shiro slowly losing his grip on his control. His moans progressively getting louder, his heels digging into the bed and his hips jerking upward into Keith’s mouth.

Keith kept working him, fingers pumping in and out of him and his tongue swirling around his cock. He could tell Shiro was getting close, his voice getting higher, his hips more erratic.

“Keith,” Shiro called, hands scrambling over Keith’s shoulders, grabbing at the fabric.

“So close,” he panted. “Just a- _ah_ -a little…”

Without needing Shiro to ask for it, Keith gave him what he needed. He sucked Shiro’s cock, cheeks hollowing, and pressed his fingers into his ass as deep as they could go.

Shiro jerked against him, crying out as he came. Keith kept sucking, swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock as Shiro continued to cry out, hips jerking back and forth as though he didn’t know if he wanted Keith to keep going or to stop.

Nearly a minute passed before Shiro started pushing at Keith’s shoulder, the stimulation becoming too much. Keith pulled back, panting with lips and chin soaked in his own spit and Shiro’s come.

Shiro clumsily pulled at Keith’s shirt front, limbs weak. Keith pulled fingers free and let himself be pulled down, holding his lube covered hand slightly away so he didn’t get any on Shiro’s binder.

Shiro kissed Keith gently on the cheek and then tucked Keith’s head under his chin, wrapping his arms around him. Keith sank into the embrace, resting his head on Shiro’s chest and closing his eyes. They stayed like that until they’d both stopped panting, Shiro occasionally nuzzling at Keith’s hair with his nose.

“I think I said something about you fucking me?” Shiro murmured, voice heavy and satisfied.

Keith hummed, not feeling much like moving. His long day was finally catching up with him and he was feeling pretty exhausted. The important part was that Shiro had come, and Keith could honestly wait until after a nap.

“Keeeeith.”

“Shiroooo,” Keith groaned into his collarbone.

Keith felt Shiro laugh, the vibrations in his chest moving up into Keith’s. They were quiet for a moment as Shiro rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Keith’s back.

“Do you want me to just give you a handjob?” Shiro asked instead of pushing the matter.

Keith thought about it for a moment, mentally weighing the pros and cons of just staying where he was or moving so that Shiro could jerk him off. His still hard cock ended up making his decision for him, and Keith nodded against Shiro’s chest.

Shiro gently rolled them onto their sides, Keith kicking the tube of lube out of the way. Shiro manhandled Keith until his back was to Shiro’s chest, his arm wrapped around him. Keith wiggled back into Shiro and then relaxed, letting Shiro do as he pleased.

Shiro undid the button to Keith’s pants and pulled the zipper down, releasing the pressure that Keith had been ignoring this whole time. He pushed Keith’s pants down as much as he could from their position, and then brought his hand back up to cup Keith through his underwear.

Keith groaned, the sound reverberating deep in his chest. Shiro kissed at his neck as he squeezed Keith’s cock through his underwear. Keith leaned his head to the side to give him better access and sighed, letting himself enjoy the dual sensations.

It wasn’t long before Shiro was reaching into Keith’s briefs and pulling him free, gripping his cock firmly and running his thumb over the tip.

“Does that feel good?” Shiro whispered in Keith’s ear, making him groan.

“Yeah, baby,” Keith moaned, starting to pant again. “I’m not gonna last long.”

Shiro bit gently on Keith’s earlobe, working it between his teeth in the way that always drove Keith wild. He started pumping his fist around Keith’s cock, keeping his grip firm and occasionally rubbing his thumb around the tip, just the way Keith liked.

Keith’s hips jerked, and he could feel his orgasm building rapidly. He reached back and gripped Shiro’s hair, turning his head so he could pull Shiro forward and kiss him messily. Shiro pumped him once more, twice, and then Keith was coming, his gasp swallowed by Shiro’s kiss.

Shiro worked him through his orgasm until Keith’s body went limp. They pulled their mouths apart to breath, both of them panting, and Shiro gently tucked Keith back into his pants. After a few minutes, Shiro brushed his fingers against Keith’s front, catching some of the come that had gotten on Keith’s uniform.

“We should probably clean up,” Shiro said, chuckling and not sounding the least bit sorry for the mess he’d made of Keith.

Keith grunted. “Nap first, then cleaning.” His stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. “…And then dinner.”

Shiro laughed, moving away briefly to strip off his binder before wrapping his arms around Keith and settling in against him.

“Sounds like a plan,” he murmured against the back of Keith’s neck. “I love you, Keith.”

Keith hummed happily, already half asleep.

“Love you, too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated:D

**Author's Note:**

> (if you caught my baseball sex joke, i love you)
> 
> comments/kudos always appreciated:)


End file.
